Like Silk
by gunstalk
Summary: Jamie catches a cold and Jack happens to visit. Fluff ensues. Oneshot.


_(guys this is a repost cause my phone was playing with me and i accidentally deleted the story - it froze and i managed to hit it uuuugh - so yeah)_

_i dont remember writing this what_

_im uploading this though cause i just like found it and wanted to share it_

_its my attempt at fluffy stuff and im a cuddly person so i thought i did pretty damn good_

_anyway_

_this is probably gonna be ooc cause i dont pay attention to that really i like to just flow with the writing_

_..if you read this you're lovely x_

...

"Jamie," comes the hushed whisper in a drawl of breath, exhaled air touching the nose of the other boy in bed before fading. The silence continues until a ruffle of a heavy quilt is hearable, a muffled groan coming from the shaggy haired brunette sprawled face first into his pillow. His fingers twitch, body jerking in different directions as he tries to make himself comfortable. Blowing air out of his nostrils, he sniffles a bit and goes to reach the tissue box on the side table beside him and his bed. "Stop fidgeting," the boy hears. He clears his throat, eyes screwed shut in a sleepy haze, and sniffles again.

"Sorry," he croaks out, wetting his lips with his moist tongue. His fingertips touch the corner of the box, so he sighs in recognition, pulling it closer to him. It drops to the carpet, though.

The sound of someone biting their nail travels into Jamie's eardrums. "Sick?"

Feeling too weak to respond with a nod, the smaller boy grunts and scrunches his face together. Obviously about to cough, Jamie hunches over the bed and picks up the box of tissues, grabbing one out of the pouch and hacks into it. His eyelids open.

"Throat's sore," he says, emphasizing his point by pointing to his throat.

"Probably from coughing, kiddo."

He rolls his eyes at the white-haired male sitting on the floor near his bedroom door. "I'm not a kid anymore, Jack."

"You are to me," the guy - Jack - laughs. "I'm 300 years your senior, remember?"

Grumbling, Jamie goes, "Whatever. You don't look it so I forget sometimes."

"And sometimes I still think you're the little Jamie that I met oh so long ago." He gives him a fond smile as Jamie sniffles, rubbing his red nose. "Want some cough syrup?"

Jamie makes a face. "Bleh."

"I'll make sure to get the cherry flavoured kind," Jack says as he places his palms on the ground, ready to stand up. But the other boy's eyes are wide, his pupils blown, and he looks like he's about to cry and Jack can't help but to stop and stare in confusion. "You okay?"

"...I won't drink that."

Jack frowns. "But it will help."

"No," the brunette shakes his head, "I don't care. I won't let that go near my mouth."

In frustration, he purses his lips at his friend. Jamie has always been stubborn, never letting people do anything that he objects to. Even in the most desperate situations, the boy won't let up. And now he's even ignoring the fact that the medicine will help him get better.

"Fine," Jack mumbles, lips twisting to the side as his teeth clench. "But you're sucking on some lozenges."

He turns to the doorknob and his hand brushes it, but Jamie protests in between a dry cough and utters, "I have some in the drawer over here!"

So Jack walks over to where the younger boy is closing the drawer, with the bag of lozenges in his other hand, and drops to his knees on the ground. Jamie pops one into his mouth, eyes closed in concentration and then swallows excess spit building up in the back of his throat. All the while, Jack is watching him in adoration and relief that he'd finally taken some medicine. But when he opens his eyes, Jack quickly whips his head away to stare at the floor.

Inhaling a large amount of air, the brunette bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows. "Want to get under the covers?" He plays with the lozenge using his tongue. The flavor sticks to it, making him cringe at the weird sensation.

Jack nods, quite quickly he notices, and mentally scolds himself for looking so eager. His body moves on its own, gliding smoothly toward Jamie's bed; both legs are thrown on top of the blankets, eyes soft, arms dangling loosely by his sides - a sigh escapes his lips. Mildly dropping himself on the mattress, he lifts his head and then fluffs the feather pillow before placing it back in its place. Slipping under the quilt, he rests his head on the pillow, flipping himself on his side, and pokes Jamie's back.

"Jaaaaamie," he calls, white teeth showing because of his grin. "Turn to me!"

Said boy grunts, flush colored cheeks hidden from Jack. His head lolls to the side for a bit, eyes focused on the other boy's face and he breaths on his face without realizing.

"I just did," he mutters, scratching his sweaty forehead. He knows he's going to get acne because of it, but he's too lazy to shower. And the position they are both in makes Jamie blush harder, thinking about how he can just scoot backwards and then they'll basically be spooning.

"No, I meant turn your body towards me."

"You'll get sick if I cough on you, Jack."

Pause. "Don't think I've ever been sick since the day I became Jack Frost."

Jamie's lips curve upward, "You do spend a lot of time outside."

"And in the _winter_."

Jamie decides it's a reasonable point and flops over, facing the older boy. Their eyes stare into each other's, pupils dilating. Lips are bitten, touches are made on silky skin, breaths exhaled and inhaled softly; they're sharing the air surrounding them as if they are depending on one another for oxygen and warmth.

"You're flawless."

The words are spoken by Jack, but he quickly forgets that he said them as he watches Jamie's eyes flutter, lost in a trance.

"Don't be cheesy," Jamie whispers, breathing heavily, heated air leaving his mouth. It lands on Jack's face and the boy chuckles.

"Your breath smells like grape." Smile.

A grin is shot his way.

"Shut up, Frost."

...

_i just love this pairing oh my gosh _

_thanks for reading xx _


End file.
